Prowl (TF2017)
Prowl from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Prowl is the Autobot military strategist. As such, Autobot Commander Optimus Prime keeps Prowl near at hand for his indispensable expertise. Prowl is quiet, competent, loyal, and possessed of almost endless patience. Prowl's dedication to logic and reason make him an excellent strategist, but not much of a socialite. He really doesn't tend to get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling, and his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. He does not react well to the unexpected, to the point that it can literally scramble his cerebral circuits. The Dinobot commander Grimlock, who is disorder made manifest, especially honks Prowl off, and Grimlock feels pretty much the same way in return, only with more swear words. He's very fond of his acid pellets, though. History Prowl was at Prime's side when, upon being promoted to Autobot supreme commander, he thwarted Megatron's earliest attempt at taking Iacon. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| Arc 1 Prowl was one of the select Autobots chosen by Optimus Prime to travel aboard the Ark, and ended up in stasis lock for four million years at the base of Mount St. Hilary with the rest of the crew. |The Beginning| |Cold Comfort and Joy| Once the volcano exploded 4,000,000 YEARS later, Optimus chose Prowl to lead the first away mission into civilization. Prowl's group was the first to observe humans in the flesh, so to speak, and to understand that they were the dominant life form on the planet. After a battle with the Decepticons at a drive-in theater, Prowl ordered a retreat since the organic lifeforms did not seem capable of self-defense. |The Beginning| Prowl took part in a skirmish at a human auto repair facility, managing a direct hit on Buzzsaw during the altercation, |Power Play| though the battle left him and his comrades drained of increasingly scarce fuel. Prowl took part in an effort to rescue the kidnapped Sparkplug Witwicky, |Prisoner of War| and was later among the Autobots working to repair the damaged Ark. |The Last Stand| After the Decepticons' next assault on the Ark, Prowl ended up deactivated and held captive by Shockwave and the Decepticons along nearly all his comrades. The Autobots' inert forms were strung up from the Ark's ceiling, intended to be used as spare parts to build a new army of Decepticons. |The New Order| Ratchet, the last surviving Autobot, beheld Prowl dangling limply alongside the others when he managed to infiltrate the now Decepticon-controlled ship. |Warrior School| Prowl was eventually revived when Ratchet and the Dinobots reclaimed control of the Ark from Shockwave's drone, Guardian. Upon his awakening, Prowl learned alongside Wheeljack and Ratchet that the drone had been booby-trapped with a thermo-nuclear bomb, which threatened to blow all within the Ark to smithereens should Grimlock deliver a killing blow to it. |The Wrath of Guardian| Though Prowl was helpless to do anything about their situation, Wheeljack managed to prevent their demise by remote-controlling Optimus Prime's headless body, and stopping Grimlock from blasting Guardian's head off. Guardian fled, and the Dinobots reconvened with the rest of the Autobots. Remembering the last time they had to deal with a rogue Guardian unit, Prowl suggested that Ratchet fix up Windcharger next, so that they could magnetize the droid to the Ark's walls. Guardian returned before they could fully implement this plan however, forcing Swoop to fly Guardian up into the sky, where the bomb was detonated far away from the rest of the Autobots. Believing that Swoop had perished in his rescue, Prowl and the others held a mourning ceremony for their lost comrade. |The Wrath of Grimlock| With Optimus Prime's head still in Decepticon possession, Prowl took command of the Autobots until their true leader could be restored. At Jazz's suggestion, he forged an alliance with human fuel magnate G.B. Blackrock, arranging an exchange of free gasoline for the Autobots for their help in protecting Blackrock's facilities from the Decepticons. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| He set the Autobots to various vital repair tasks around the crashed Ark, gave Blackrock a tour of the Ark in an effort to build trust with their new ally, and sent a team out to stop the Decepticons from constructing a communications dish. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| On learning that their friend Buster was in danger, he dispatched Bluestreak and Bumblebee to defend him. Prowl personally led an expedition to recover Optimus Prime's head, |Brainstorm| but the team was ambushed by the Decepticons and a false Prime. Prowl suffered a mangled arm, but was among the last Autobots standing when the real Prime arrived and put an end to the battle. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 Shortly thereafter, Prowl was the ringleader of a group of Autobots strongly requesting that Prime use his Creation Matrix to create Ultimate Autobot super-warriors to wipe out the Decepticons for them. The lethal efficiency of Prowl's stance was just as strongly opposed by another faction who saw such action as a perversion of their sacred lifeforce, and the potential for laying waste to Earth. Prime's long absence and relative weakness after his recent ordeals left Prowl and the others less deferential than normal to his will, but after he single-handedly fought through the Decepticons to rescue Bumblebee, Prowl and the other Ultimate Autobot proponents backed down and accepted Prime's final word on the subject. |Crisis of Command| During work on one piece of machinery, a strong electrical feedback struck Brawn, and Prowl was forced to violently rip out the device's power cord to save his comrade. But as Brawn recovered, Prowl and the other Autobots found their teammate acting uncharacteristically violent. Brawn burst out of the Ark and began rampaging in a nearby town, forcing Prowl and the others to forcibly subdue him. Though another electrical shock allegedly returned Brawn to normal, Optimus couldn't be sure that his soldier wouldn't lash out once more. The test of Brawn's loyalty wound up being a trial by combat against Starscream, which ended in what Prowl thought was the Autobot's demise. In reality, Mirage had projected an illusion to dupe Starscream into thinking he had annihilated his foe. Upon Brawn's return and re-induction in the Autobot ranks, Prowl welcomed him with open arms. |The Enemy Within| Soon thereafter, Megatron led his troops on a siege against the Autobots within the Ark. In the clash, Prowl was tackled down by Ravage, despite his best efforts to gun the Decepticon down. The scuffle was interrupted when the Ark's computer, Auntie, was activated with a circuit malfunction. Auntie magnetized the Ark's walls, restraining all combatants and effectively putting their battle on hold. Autobots and Decepticons alike were only freed thanks to the only two unaffected robots, Ravage and Windcharger, teaming up and shutting down the deranged computer. Even though the Decepticons were then driven out of the Autobots' headquarters, Prowl sustained significant damage, and required extensive reconstruction before he could take on active duty once more. |Raiders of the Last Ark| When an unidentified flying transformer approached the Ark, Prowl and the other able-bodied troops went out to meet it, only to find themselves under attack by a mind-controlled Swoop. Though the Autobots were unable to subdue the Dinobot, Optimus prompted Swoop to wrestle free from the mind-control by issuing the rebellious bot an order. Swoop flew off to the lab of the human who had taken control of him, with Prowl and the others in pursuit. Upon their arrival, Swoop handed the fleshling over to Optimus for judgement... only to go into a wild rage and attack the Autobots once more. |The Icarus Theory| Swoop was knocked offline, but the Autobots learned that the other Dinobots were also being driven feral by their primitive circuitry. After tracking them down, Prowl nearly sacrificed himself crashing a shuttlecraft straight into the feuding Grimlock and Sludge. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Prowl lay inoperative for some time afterwards, damaged through unknown means. |Rock and Roll-Out| He was eventually repaired. Upon discovering that Buster had gone to take on the Decepticons alone in his battlesuit, Optimus Prime assembled a team of Autobots including Prowl, Trailbreaker, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Tracks to rescue him. |Robot Buster| Prowl was displaced to Limbo along with Optimus Prime and Ratchet when Galvatron, Cyclonus, and Scourge time-traveled from the future. |Target: 2005| Joined later by Shockwave, Thundercracker and Frenzy, they found themselves in the middle of a war between the peaceful, cat-like Cloran and evil, monkey-like invaders led by Zenag. Optimus's refusal to use lethal force left the more pragmatic Shockwave in a better position forge alliances, but it was ultimately discovered that the whole set-up was only an illusion. Once said illusion was dispelled, Prowl and the others found that they had been sharing a dream fabricated by Limbo parasites in order to be made to feel violent emotions, the latter's sustenance. |Distant Thunder| When Galvatron's group returned to their own time, Prowl was released from Limbo. |Target: 2005| Having grown dissatisfied with his troops' performances during his recent absences, Optimus Prime planed to fake his own death, so that the Autobots could learn to better fend for themselves. To this end, he informed his soldiers that he would be heading out on a solo scouting mission near Decepticon territory. Prowl reacted poorly to this, insisting that one of the more expendable Autobots carry out the mission instead. But Optimus was adamant in carrying out the task himself, leading to Prowl's fears being seemingly confirmed a half-hour later; he was among a group of Autobots who came upon a facsimile construct of Prime, torn to shreds by the Decepticons. |Prey| A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| Deactivated by means unknown, Prowl lay in stasis in the Ark's repair bay for many months. Ratchet did manage to briefly revive him in order to exploit his police car mode against a human thief named the Mechanic who had infiltrated the Ark, but Prowl still needed rest and was spent after this brief period of activity. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 After the death of Optimus Prime, Prowl was among several Autobots gathered to determine who would next lead their forces. The meeting was interrupted by the Dinobot Grimlock, who demanded that command was handed to him. The other Autobots dismissed him at first, but when Grimlock proved himself a worthy leader against Trypticon, they reevaluated their opinion of the Dinobot. After Trypticon was driven off, Prowl and the rest of the Autobots voted Grimlock to take command. |King of the Hill| Prowl was among the many Autobots who welcomed Blaster back into the fold, asking him to take over leadership of the Autobots from Grimlock. Prowl went so far as to advise him to stay on the Ark rather than tangle with the Dinobots to rescue a quartet of children he had befriended, which Grimlock had ensnared in a trap to draw his rival out. But Blaster surrendered himself in order to secure the kids' safety. |Spacehikers| Prowl was later among the crowd who gathered for Grimlock and Blaster's grudge match on the moon; when the Decepticons launched a sneak attack, he was the first to realize what was happening and call for the Autobots to turn and fight; he joined the battle alongside the combined crews of the Ark and Steelhaven against the Decepticon party-crashers. |Totaled| Trivia *Michael Bell reprises his role as Prowl. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Prowl didn't appear in King of the Hill! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Autobot Leaders Category:Ark Crew